Somewhere to Follow
by Cristipotter
Summary: Wars change people; Massacres transform them. The hardest part is knowing exactly what path to follow, and who to do it with. Royai, 1sentence.


**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
>Pairing:<strong> Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye  
><strong>Theme set:<strong> Delta  
><strong>Title:<strong> Somewhere to Follow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warning[s]:<strong> Might've taken some liberties with what is accepted as a sentence. Mood whiplash and no order in particular.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Harder to do than I thought. Enjoy!

**(Written for the 1sentence LJ comm. Proper A.N./Apology/Pointless Rambling at the end)**

* * *

><p><strong>Air<strong>

Its on those dog days of summer, while the office becomes unbearably hot, that he knows she's remembering Ishval when she murmurs 'I need some air' and flees to the freshen up in the bathroom.

**Apples**

She bites into the red apple, a drop of juice running down between her fingers, and from across the office all he thinks is – _forbidden fruit._

**Beginning**

'I'm Roy,' was his friendly introduction, and a kick on the shin was her _un_friendly response before she ran up the stairs without a word, leaving him both pained and confused.

**Bugs**

Her first day stationed in Ishval was the first and last time she ever hurled by the mere sight of something; a dead ishvalan child pestered by a million, flying bugs.

**Coffee**

She always drank tea, until she became the Fuhrer's right hand woman; that day, she walked over to the coffee machine and filled her mug with the Colonel's favorite, bitter drink.

**Dark**

There's something in Fullmetal's voice that tells him it isn't really dark in here, so he buries his eyes in his hands and realizes its just _him_.

**Despair**

There are so many things she wishes she could tell him; _I'll be fine, help is coming, please don't do it, please, Colonel… _anything to wipe the despair off his face – but she can only hope he recognizes her eye signal.

**Doors**

She's already in front of the familiar, wooden door when she remembers: _this is not where I'm supposed to report anymore._

**Drink**

It's always after the seventh drink when he starts with his confessions; _I just _love_ you, Hawkeye, you've done so much and you're so beautiful, I… _She just keeps sipping her drink nonchalantly, while the rest of their drunken group starts cat-calling.

**Duty**

The smell of blood, and ash, and desert make him imagine how disgusted she would be at him, and if this is even worth it anymore.

**Earth**

There was something in his now empty office that made him feel as small and useless as an ant – _all is one, and one is all_.

**End**

Her guns did nothing to that gorgeous, terrible woman – _this is it_, she thought, and with despair she collapsed to the floor and waited for the Homunculus to end it.

**Fail**

As an additional entertainment, he secretly likes to compare all the women he has to take out to Hawkeye – he always fails.

**Fire**

He hands her his discarded gloves and proceeds to wash his hands until the skin turns red and it aches – she waits outside the bathroom, listening to the running water, and the gloves are still warm between her hands.

**Flexible**

She hands him a paper for him to sign and their fingers brush and linger for a little too long – it's no accident, just their office secret.

**Flying**

When she was thirteen, he dared to peck her on the lips – she instantly smacked the side of his head, of course, but she had to admit she felt her feet leave the floor for that millisecond.

**Food**

It was the sixth day after Maes's death, and she kept seeing his meals untouched.

**Foot**

She swore to him she had seen Havoc's right foot twitch, and when he walked over his sleeping form and pinched him just below the toenail, the blond woke up with a start – the three were left speechless for a few seconds before the waterworks began.

**Grave**

After the war he goes to his old master's grave, and apologizes.

**Green**

He feels her cold gun against his head, and for a moment he envies – _and despises_ – her resolve.

**Head**

The only thing on her mind that night was how he had used his fingers to trace the pattern inked on her back; she couldn't get the thought out of her head, or the tingling feeling off her skin.

**Hollow**

It isn't until he sees her empty look that he understands what Maes said about the eyes of a killer.

**Honor**

He stands before the Fuehrer's desk, the one he has fought so hard to get, and he sees her from the corner giving him a look (_we made it_), and all he wants to do is grab her by the shoulders, thank her, and kiss her forever – it has to wait until the other officers are gone.

**Hope**

She had been tempted to pull the trigger and end him, she couldn't deny it, but something had made her hesitate and point the rifle at the Ishvalan instead.

**Light**

The moment he saw her – _she stood behind Dr. Marcoh, and he saw tears in her eyes again and the tiniest smile on her lips –_ was the moment he considered his sight fully restored.

**Lost**

"Where _is_ that thing?" she asks, shutting a drawer closed, and he secretly enjoys the way her hair flicks as she turns her head in search of the hair clip.

**Metal**

As they dance he wishes they could forget, at least for a second, that they're officer and subordinate; but he lowers his hand a little further down her back, feels the cold gun concealed under her fancy dress, and realizes they can't.

**New**

She cuts her hair again, and it's nice to feel new after so many years.

**Old**

"Just like old times," he heard the Colonel murmur to her one day, and Havoc wondered how far back they really went.

**Peace**

As she buries the child, she can't help considering him lucky, because he's left the turbulent world she's still stuck in.

**Poison**

_If my father were still alive, this would definitely kill him_, she thinks bitterly, as she clutches the Ishval recruitment letter to her chest.

**Pretty**

She enters the house and closes the door in cue with another thunderclap; she rests against the wood, her chest heaving under her soaked clothes, her hair plastered against her face and neck, and as she pushes it away something suddenly jolts inside young Roy Mustang's stomach.

**Rain**

She thinks of him when it rains, and she can't help being on edge and keeping her gun close even if she's off duty.

**Regret**

She isn't crying, but she angrily begs him to get this over with and her voice cracks – it makes him wish he never knew about the tattooed array on her skin, the one he's being forced to destroy with its own secret.

**Roses**

He gives her roses one day, just because he wants her to feel less like a soldier and more like a woman, at least for once.

**Secret**

He starts off as confused, because she's unbuttoning her shirt right in front of him as if it's the most natural behavior in the world – but his heart races for a different reason when she turns around and he sees it, and he can feel bile rising in his throat.

**Snakes**

The girl is beautiful, and he can't deny he's attracted to her blue eyes, enticing, plump lips, and the way she slips the small piece of paper – the information he's here for – into his pants' pocket, snaking her fingers within the fabric for a little too long and producing a small shiver along his hip; he could do it right there, really, but like always something (_someone_) holds him back.

**Snow**

She waits for the perfect moment, when the rest of her team is distracted enough by Central's first frost in years, to stick her tongue out and catch a falling snowflake.

**Solid**

She took him in her arms, helped him up, and told him she could still fight; it was like finally stepping onto solid ground.

**Spring**

He was scared, _extremely_ scared, of his teacher finding out he had a hard time not noticing his daughter turning into a young woman.

**Stable **

He sometimes decided he would do it; be with her, and keep it hidden and risk their positions in the military while enjoying heavenly escapades and stolen kisses – but then he decided to wait, because it could be better than that.

**Strange**

They were sixteen, and he dared to kiss her again – and it was strange, because she neither pulled back instantly nor smacked him.

**Summer**

"I'm joining the military this summer," he says into the silence, and her house suddenly seems bigger, older, and completely empty.

**Taboo**

The girls knew little about her; the mysterious Elizabeth, who they were not supposed to ask much about, especially not to _him_ – they only knew that it didn't matter what moves they used or how much they tried, the woman was in his mind permanently, and forever.

**Ugly**

Only he knew all of her scars, and only he was allowed to softly trace his fingers along each of them – it had always been him, and it would always be.

**War**

That night her eyes haunted him silently from across the small fire, and he wanted to grab her and yell at her because _why in the world was she here?_ – he just looked away, because the others couldn't know, or because he just couldn't keep looking.

**Water**

He softly dabs a cold, wet towel against the burn on her back, and he feels her shaking under his touch with stifled sobs.

**Welcome**

She's supposed to scream at him, demand him an explanation for leaving her all alone, all by herself, all so suddenly – but he returns, and she just silently watches him enter her father's study, unnoticed.

**Winter**

She takes his coat one day by mistake, and as she shrugs it on she smells faint cologne, and fire, and _him_ – and she keeps it for the night.

**Wood**

Her hands grip the wooden banister, and he takes one and plays with her fingers using his own as she softly chuckles – because they're not afraid anymore, because she looks too beautiful tonight, and because he needs to measure her ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you all must be thinking: "So you crawl back to us, and not even with a proper one-shot? And its not even AAML? What is wrong with you?" And then you start throwing rocks at me. I seriously don't blame you! I wrote this for the sole reason that I am completely and utterly blocked. I have like a thousand half-written stories from oh-so-many fandoms just waiting in my hard-drive for me to finish them, but I just don't know what is wrong with my writing flow. I bet some of you have gone through the same, and if not, then I'm really, really sorry for not posting anything, and then coming back with this little exercise. In spite of that, I still hope you enjoyed this, because it actually took me more than I thought it would! I absolutely LOVE this pairing, and I hope I did it justice.**


End file.
